Abstract The Infectious Diseases and Geographic Medicine training program began in 1977 and has been continuously funded since then with the most recent 5-year renewal in 2010. We seek renewal of this postdoctoral training program that has provided support for 4 postdoctoral (MD, PhD, MD PhD) trainee positions per year since 7/2010. Eight trainees have received 2 years of support and 4 new trainees were appointed in July 2014. We seek continuation of support at the current level of 4 trainee positions per year. The purpose of this training program is to teach the critical conceptual, technical and analytical skills needed for a successful and independent career in infectious disease research. The program will continue to have the following inter-related primary aims: Aim 1 To produce research scientists that can compete successfully as independent investigators in the near future; Aim 2 To impart broad-based knowledge of host defense to infectious agents and the molecular mechanisms that underlie infection susceptibility and disease pathogenesis, particularly with respect to infectious diseases of great health significance in resource limited areas of the world; Aim 3 To promote training in areas that benefit from collaboration between clinical translational and basic scientists; Aim 4 To assist trainees in career development by providing guidance and mentoring in preparation of grant applications, research conceptualization and selection of the appropriate venues for funding. Based on the history and track record of our program, we are dedicated to exposing our trainees to the following aspects of infectious disease research: 1. An interdisciplinary and collegial environment; 2. Exposure to research that is concerned with infectious disease problems of global health significance; 3. Interaction of trainees with scientists and students who work and reside in disease endemic areas of the tropics and sub-tropics; 4. Promote awareness and education of bioethics and informed consent pertinent to human subjects research; 5. Integrate the training experience into other relevant activities and programs in the CWRU School of Medicine; 6. Training in well-equipped laboratory facilities at the CWRU School of Medicine.